


fill my everything

by fukurodanis



Series: i wanna love your heart [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but neither of them work in a coffee shop, social media shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: Maybe it'd be best if he stayed away from social media for a while because surely, there wasn't anything more embarrassing than accidentally liking someone's post in Instagram from 68 weeks ago.This is the end, Hyungwon thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from white love by monsta x!)

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon do go to the library after the day the latter adopted a puppy, and actually stay there for a few hours (which is probably some kind of miracle because the student worker there, Jinyoung, has the most surprised expression on when the two  ~~~~actually sit down and stay).

But after an hour of panicking and cramming (but mostly just panicking), the books on the duo's table are set to the side and both of their phones are out in front of them. One is open on Safari, searching for answers and lessons but the other one is open on Instagram.

If you call him out on it, Hyungwon would say he has a valid reason. He hasn't checked his account in months and it would be a shame to let it die since he has such a nice feed. (If Kihyun was here, he'd probably hit the younger on the back of his head.)

Hyungwon scrolls past a few post in his home feed. It's mostly food and travel photos, anyway. He stops when he sees a post from Changkyun though, only out of the sheer absurdity of the said post.

It's a photo of Changkyun in a studio with sunglasses on, wearing a white button up underneath a leopard print coat that looks so heavy it could weigh a ton and leopard print pants to match. The expression on Changkyun's face, which looks so smug, only adds the amount of ridiculousness of the photo. Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows in confusion and frowns before commenting on Changkyun's photo.

 **hyung_won94**  CHANGKYUN

But still double taps on the said post, anyway.

He scrolls some more, only stopping to give hearts to a picture of cute little puppies (courtesy of Shownu, a volunteer at the animal shelter). He only fully stops when he reaches a post from Kihyun from five hours ago.

He must've made a noise (squeak) because Minhyuk shoots him a look of disbelief. 

"What is it?" Minhyuk asks.

The only reply he receives is a wave of Hyungwon's hand, dismissing him and his concern. Of course, Minhyuk doesn't take that as an answer. He decides to sit next to the younger male and get all up in Hyungwon's space to see what's on his phone.

It's Kihyun's selca at the animal shelter with an oblivious Hoseok in the background. The latter is playing with Hyungwon's puppy but Hyungwon can tell that it's a picture from a few months ago because Kihyun's hair is a dark brown and Hoseok has his natural hair color, unlike the silvery-blue he is currently sporting.

He double taps without much thought before looking if there are people tagged and finds success. There's a  _wowowonho_  tagged.

"Oh my god," Hyungwon mutters when he browses through Hoseok's feed.

Unlike Hyungwon's, Hoseok doesn't really follow an aesthetic for his feed. There are a bunch of selcas and pictures of puppies at the shelter. There are even pictures of the most random things like a photo of his a street sign and a short video of Changkyun waving around a gameboy. ( _What the heck? Changkyun knows him?? Even before Minhyuk exposed Hyungwon in their group chat??_ ) 

He is scrolling so diligently through Hoseok's posts, even going back to 32 weeks ago. But in his defense, Hoseok doesn't even post on Instagram that much, only posting approximately once a week.

Hyungwon was so focused than he hasn't noticed Minhyuk's chin ghosting his shoulder.

"You are a creep. A hopeless creep," Minhyuk says as if he didn't do what Hyungwon is currently doing to Shownu when he first went to the animal shelter.

Hyungwon jumps in surprise and loses his grip on his phone but fortunately for him, he catches it at last minute between his fingers. He shoots Minhyuk a halfhearted glare, only because it is the truth. He is hopeless.

When he faces his phone again, it's on a selca of a brown haired Hoseok wherein he is pinching his own cheeks and smiling at the camera. It would have made Hyungwon smile if it weren't for the fact that there's a heart symbol in the middle of the picture, fading slowly. And then he feels his stomach dropping.

Tossing his phone towards their books in panic, he makes a strangle noise in the back of his throat which, in effect, makes Minhyuk look at him in mild surprise.

He returns Minhyuk's stare and says with so much seriousness and despair, "I am going to die."

The picture he had accidentally liked is from 68 weeks ago and oh my god, Hyungwon really is going to die.

 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Hyungwon only dies out of embarrassment. (Minhyuk had laughed, first and foremost, but tried to comfort him by saying he himself likes photos that were posted months before. It really doesn't erase Hyungwon's mortification.) He's embarrassed enough that he actually avoids using his phone for a while, choosing to actually study this time. Minhyuk even teased him, saying that it was exactly the kind of motivation he needed to study.

After getting kicked out of his own apartment by his cousin (who claimed that she doesn't see him go out of the apartment except for when he has classes these days), he and Jooheon agree to meet at the coffee shop near their campus.

"You know, I actually thought that Minhyuk hyung was joking when he told me that you were studying," Jooheon says, eyeing the amount of papers piled on their table. He shifts his eyes to look at Hyungwon. "But you actually are. What are you avoiding, hyung?"

Jooheon already knows this all too familiar scene. It happens whenever Hyungwon does something embarrassing online. (He remembers the time when Hyungwon practically slept at the library to study because he was avoiding his phone. Apparently, he had accidentally sent a Facebook message to his elementary school crush. Now, that was worth a sight.) Even though it happens much too often, he  _still hasn't learned his lesson._

"Nothing," Hyungwon lies easily. "You people have no faith in me. Can't I just be a good student?"

The corners of Jooheon's lips are curling up in amusement. "It's already nine in the evening, hyung. The lights are too dim here for you to study. Can you even read under this lighting?"

"I'll order," Hyungwon says, already standing up, so Jooheon won't be able to question him further. Only fifteen minutes in the coffee shop and he's already getting exposed.

Halfway towards the counter, he realizes he wasn't able to ask Jooheon's order but when he looks back, he sees him already chatting with another student from the table next to theirs. (Gunhee? Or was it Gunwoo?) He'll just have to order for Jooheon then.

"Oh, hyung!" The barista by the counter, Yoonho, greets him with a bright smile as usual. Hyungwon swears he has never seen that boy frowning.

"Yoonho." Hyungwon nods in response and eyes the menu behind the barista. It takes a beat or two before he decides on what is it that he will order. "Two espressos."

Yoonho's eyebrows are furrowed when he hears Hyungwon and there's a troubled frown on his face. "No ridiculous orders tonight?"

Whenever it was Yoonho's shift, Hyungwon would make sure to order an oddly specific drink just to spite him. At first, it was just to irritate the younger male but as time passed by, Yoonho still smiles in amusement whenever Hyungwon orders. If he was to be honest, he thinks it's one of the unsolved mysteries in the universe. (Why are planets round? Are aliens real? Does No Yoonho ever get annoyed?)

The older male quirks an eyebrow and an amused smile appears on his lips. Well, he really wasn't in the mood for anything but espresso but if the barista insisted...

"Why? Do you want me to order a ridiculous one instead? Because I already have something in mind."

Waving a hand in order to stop whatever Hyungwon is thinking, Yoonho's response is just as immediate. "Ah, that's alright! Two espressos, right? Yes, yes. Two espressos for Chae Hyungwon." He punches in Hyungwon's order and accepts his pay before moving towards the machines to make his espresso.

Hyungwon smiles unconsciously at the younger's antics before letting his eyes wander around the shop. The cafe is almost full, unexpectedly so, since usually, the cafe is only crowded during mornings when students are desperately in need of caffeine. Looking at the shop right now though, almost all of the tables are occupied despite it being nine in the evening. When Hyungwon turns his head a little more, he sees an acoustic guitar resting against its stand next to a stool.

"Anything happening tonight?" Hyungwon asks curiously when Yoonho comes back with two cups in his hands. He tilts his head towards the guitar when Yoonho looks like he doesn't know what he is talking about. 

Another smile appears on Yoonho's lips as he beams. He hands Hyungwon his order as he says enthusiastically, "Kwangji hyung wanted to bring in more customers so he invited a friend to perform."

Hyungwon takes a sip in one cup. "Looks like it worked."

"Ah, yeah! It's because the one performing has an amazing voice. He's quite known around here, mind you."

Hyungwon choosed to tease Yoonho. "Are you his manager?"

Yoonho doesn't seem bothered by Hyungwon's comment. Instead, he continues to insist, "But Hoseok hyung really is the best. His voice is a gift from the heavens honestly." He was expecting Hyungwon to make a sassy remark but the older seems to be in shock. 

 _It can't be the same Hoseok, right_? Hyungwon thinks. Out of all the people, really. There's a possibility that the person Hyungwon embarrassed himself in front of is performing tonight. But he knows another Hoseok from the Dance department so Hyungwon can only hope.

(If it's  _@shinnhoseokk_ performing, then Hyungwon is screwed because one, not only that the guy is undeniably good looking but he can also sing too and two, Hyungwon just made a fool of himself in front of the said guy. This Is The End.)

"Oh! Looks like it's starting!" Yoonho says excitedly, making Hyungwon snap out of his thoughts.

He really should've expected it because Fate has been playing with him as of late, as if she teamed up with Minhyuk to make Hyungwon's life a fucking tragedy (or comedy, however you look at it).

Shin Hoseok adjusts the guitar on his lap and sends a breathtaking smile towards the crowd. "Good evening everyone. My name is Wonho and I'll be singing for you guys for next hour."

 _Wonho?_ Hyungwon thinks. A stage name, most likely. He's seen that name on Hoseok's username on Instagram before. 

Hoseok doesn't introduce his first song he'll sing. The sounds of the guitar is already filling the café and it's enough. It's a well known song.  _The Manual_ by Eddy Kim.

The moment Hoseok opens his lips to sing, Hyungwon is already floored. His voice is low and sweet enough that it gives Hyungwon chills. The good kind of chills. He also sings with so much emotion with such a simple song that makes the audience so impressed. Hyungwon understands now why Hoseok is a well known performer around here.

"Amazing, huh?" Yoonho says and even though Hyungwon doesn't turn his head to look at him, Hyungwon can hear the proud lilt to his voice as Hoseok continues his performance.

The slightest of nods come from Hyungwon, which makes Yoonho grin proudly. Hyungwon never did give much compliments.

When the song ends, the audience give him an applause. Yoonho notices Hyungwon is still standing by the counter, not even moving to go back to his seat. It looks like Jooheon noticed too because he looks around for the older male and when he spots him, he calls out his name and beckons him to come sit. But apparently his voice was too loud that it made a few people look.

Hoseok is one of the people who looked. He looks from Jooheon to Hyungwon. Upon seeing Hyungwon with colored cheeks due to the unwanted attention Jooheon threw at him, Hoseok shoots him a smile.

Keeping his head down, Hyungwon speed walks towards his table and stops short when he realizes there's someone sitting on his seat. It's Kihyun chatting animatedly with Jooheon and his hair is dyed a bright pink. Hyungwon feels his jaw drop. Tonight is full of surprises. 

"Pink," Hyungwon mutters when he takes a seat next to Kihyun. 

Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, sighing. He is frowning as he says exasperatedly, "I lost a bet to my roommate alright," as if he had to answer that multiple times now, which he probably did. Pink is not a usual hair color you'd see on people. Blonde or dark brown maybe. Heck, even a dark red. But no, not pink.

Hyungwon scans him for a moment. He isn't used to Kihyun with dyed hair but it doesn't really look bad on him so he says exactly that. "It doesn't look bad though."

The smaller male fakes a gasp. He looks at Hyungwon, mock astounded. "Did I just hear Chae Hyungwon compliment me?"

"Shut up," Hyungwon says, punching Kihyun's shoulder just as halfhearted as his tone. Kihyun only laughs in reply before turning back to Jooheon to continue their conversation.

 

 

Time seems to pass by quickly because Hoseok is already halfway through his last song for the night and Hyungwon is already sitting in another table. His dongsaengs (aka Yoonho, and the sudden appearance of Choi Seokwon) and Yoo Kihyun had stolen his seat when he stood up to go to the restroom. The table was only for four people so Hyungwon had to sit in another table. Despite being in another table, he is still close enough anyway so he doesn't really complain.

The audience gives Hoseok a round of applause as he finishes. He grins and bows quickly before he walks away from the stage.

A few minutes later, Hoseok approaches their table (or tables, whichever) with Kwangji in tow. Yoonho gushes over them and the singer gets complimented with his performance by the rest. When the compliments die down, Hoseok notices that he doesn't have anywhere to sit. He looks around and sees the unoccupied one in front of Hyungwon, recognizing him from back at the animal shelter a few days ago as the cute guy who adopted  _his_ Monshi.

He slides into the seat in front of Hyungwon with a cup of coffee in hand. He sends Hyungwon a breathtaking smile as he says, "So, what do you think?"

Hyungwon gets caught off guard with the question. Mainly because one, Shin Hoseok is talking to him and two, Shin Hoseok is asking how his performance went. He clears his throat before he replies but he stumbles over his words. "Y-yeah. It was amazing. Yoonho wasn't joking around when he said you've got a good voice."

"What?" Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. He scratches the back of his neck, looking all levels of sheepish. "Ah, that kid."

A voice in Hyungwon's head is screaming  _ADORABLE._

"Don't worry," Hyungwon reassured him. He shakes his head and waves his hand before glancing at Yoonho from the table beside them. The younger male is horsing around with Seokwon and Jooheon. Lowering his voice, Hyungwon whispers, "Between you and me, I think Yoonho is right about you being an amazing singer."

As the tip of his ears turn redder by each passing moment, Hoseok lets out a short laugh before he takes a sip from his drink. His eyes turn into crescents as he looks at Hyungwon in curiosity and in interest, the smile still evident in his expression.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon taps the follow button on  _wowowonho_ 's Instagram account a few days after Hoseok's performance back at the cafe. And there's a new post from two hours ago. He can clearly see the white triangle in the middle and decides it wouldn't do him any harm if he watches the video.

The caption only says ' _gotta catch 'em all'_ ~~~~which Hyungwon eyes warily.

He decides to give it a shot and plays the video. It's taken at the cafe (he can tell with interior and with the background noise of Kwangji laughing) with Hoseok taking a video of himself through his phone's front camera. 

The theme song of Pokémon is playing and Hoseok is mouthing along the lyrics very animatedly. He is lip syncing with such emotions that Hyungwon suppresses a laugh. When the chorus comes, another person appears on the video. It's Seokwon. (Hoseok actually got one of the baristas in the coffee shop to join him.) He peeks and jumps from behind Hoseok's shoulder every time Pokemon is mentioned.

It's honestly so cute that Hyungwon doesn't even hesitate on double tapping the post. 

 

(♥ **239** **likes**

 **wowowonho**  gotta catch 'em all!

 **im_what_iam**  when u have a lot of time to waste

 **wowowonho** @im_what_iam i am offended. this is impoRTANT

 **kihyun93** I can't believe this got hundreds of likes. Didn't Dubsmash die a few years ago?

 **wowowonho** @kihyun93 DONT BE A HATER JESSIE

 **kihyun93** Why are you like this...)

**Author's Note:**

> i think i told myself to avoid writing cliches but What Do We Have Here. (this is a mess but i am so weak for coffee shop aus.)


End file.
